Win95 Kart Wii
Win95 Kart Wii is a Wii game and clone of the Mario Kart Wii game. It's released in 2008. It replaced Win95 Kart Double Dash for the GameCube and Win95 Kart DS and was replaced by Win95 Kart 7 for the 3DS and Win95 Kart 8 for the Wii U. Characters Startable Gnmkool186 Totaldrama Ruby Easy Oaks Cars 95 MarkusKrankzler63 Windows 3.1 Miraculousladybugfan2005 TransberryJuice6 Unlockable Ferrari Fan 458 Andre67white Rayan Hassan Reviews Superbaddy4 SuperProGaming2016 ILation TerryKargas31 Matroskin the Cat Rusty Cornfuel Brush Curber Ponchy Wipeout Kevin Racingtire Dirkson'D Agostino Darren Leadfoot Aiken Axler Johnny Blamer Parker Brakeston Brick Yardley Dud Throttleman Bruce Miller Reb Meeker Max Clyde (Rev N Go Racer) Jackson Storm Cruz Ramirez J.D. McPillar Bubba Wheelhouse Conrad Camber Michael Rotor Richie Gunzit Jim Reverick Noah Gocek Herb Curbler Aaron Clocker Tim Treadless Dan Carcia Spikey Fillups Paul Conrev Nick Downdraft (Al's Toy Barn stock car) Daniel Spinout (Formula Gas MAX stock car) Doctor Peabody (Jumbo Pretzels stock car) Doug Dreamsmasher (Al's Toy Barn next gen) Mii Modes * Grand Prix * Time Trials * Vs * Battle * Missions * Actions * Worldwide Online Items * Coins * Mushroom * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Feather * Lightning * Star * Triple Green Shells * Triple Red Shells * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Triple Banana * Boo * Spiny Shell * Bob-omb * Chain Chomp * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Mega Mushroom * Pow Block * Thundercloud * Flower * Leaf * Super Horn * Blue Shell * Black Shell * Golden Shell * Triple Bob-ombs * Ice Flower * Mini Mushroom * Triple Fake Items * Boxes * Poison * Mushroom * Golden Flower Tracks Nitro Octane Gain Cup Radiator Springs GP (Cars: The Video Game) Motor Speedway of the South (Cars) Win95 Circuit Thomasville Speedway (Cars 3) Vitoline Cup Wuhu Island (Wii Sports Resort) Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) Miraculousladybugfan2005 Circuit Los Angeles International Speedway (Cars) Blinkr Cup Ornament Valley GP (Cars: The Video Game) Tailfin Pass GP (Cars: The Video Game) Cars 95 Stadium Porto Corsa Race (Cars 2) Transberry Juice Cup Rust-eze Training Center (Cars 3) Florida International Speedway (Cars 3) Matroskin The Cat's Castle Rainbow Road Retro Tank Coat Cup SNES Mario Circuit 3 WII Toad Factory GCN Dry Dry Desert WII U Twomp Ruins Triple Dent Cup 3DS Wuhu Loop GCN DK Mountain N64 Royal Raceway GBA Mario Circuit Mood Springs Cup 3DS Piranha Plant Slide DS Waluigi Pinball WII U Sunshine Airport N64 Yoshi Valley No Stall Cup GCN Waluigi Stadium DS Tick Tock Clock Wii Maple Treeway 3DS Maka Wuhu Leak Less Cup N64 Wario Stadium DS Wario Stadium WII Dk Summit 3DS Neo Bowser City Rainbow Cup GCN Rainbow Road DS Rainbow Road WII Rainbow Road 3DS Rainbow Road Gallery Octane Gain Cup.png|Octane Gain Cup Vitoline Cup.png|Vitoline Cup Blinkr Cup.png|Blinkr Cup Transberry Juice Cup.png|Transberry Juice Cup Tank Coat Cup.png|Tank Coat Cup Triple Dent Cup.png|Triple Dent Cup Mood Springs Cup.png|Mood Springs Cup No Stall Cup.png|No Stall Cup Leak Less Cup.png|Leak Less Cup Rainbow Cup.png|Rainbow Cup Battle Courses SNES Battle Course 2 N64 Block Fort GBA Battle Course 3 GCN Pipe Plaza DS Nintendo DS Wii Funky Stadium 3DS Wuhu Town WII U Battle Stadium Battle Mode Renegade Roundup Balloon Battle Bob-omb Blast Shine Thief Coin Runners Missions See List of Missions. Bob and Darrell's Quotes "Hello, race fans, and welcome to (Track Name)" - Bob announcing the track. "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!" - Darrell after Lakitu's start sequence. "OH, HE TURNED HIM! NO! NO!" - Darrell when someone uses a Koopa Shell at another racer. "(Character) wins at (Track)!" - Bob after the race is over. It varies along with the one below that. "It's (Character) for the win!" - Bob after the race is over. It varies along with the other one. "Have you ever?" (Bob) "No, I've never!" (Darrell) - Bob and Darrell after a crazy finish. "I have never seen anything like that in my life!" - Darrell when something that happens rarely happens. Category:Games